Episode 7307 (2nd April 2010)
Plot Steve takes Becky to hospital. Liz is alarmed. Gail's cross with David for going to the Lakes. He apologises but explains he was trying to help. Gail tells him that she's accepted they will just have to wait for the justice system to vindicate her. Mother and son bid one another an emotional farewell. Depressed Jason gets steadily drunk in the Rovers. Janice bleakly regards her salad as she lunches with Trevor. He's tickled to spot her pinching his chips, thinking he's not looking. Tina fails to respond to the door or the phone and sits in the flat surrounded by old photos. At the hospital, the consultant performs some tests on Becky. He hints that there's a chance she could be pregnant. Becky and Steve are startled. Trevor catches Janice eating a biscuit. She's embarrassed but happy when he offers to follow her diet with her. Dev's mortified when Sunita informs them that she's arranged to view No.7 as Maria has decided to sell up. Kirk shows them round but Dev's disdainful. Rita meets Lewis at the theatre and is soon put at her ease by his effortless charm. Tina finally answers Norris's calls and tells him to stick his job. Drunken Jason goes to the yard to make up with Bill, who sends him home to sober up. As he leaves, Jason slips and falls down the stairs. Bill's aghast to see he's unconscious. Steve and Becky are devastated when the consultant informs them that Becky has suffered another miscarriage and might be unable to carry a pregnancy to full term due to an abnormality in her womb. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers Guest cast *Mr Richards - Richard Sinnott Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Yard *10a Coronation Street - Living room *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Builder's Yard - Office and yard *Weatherfield General - Waiting area, consultation room and corridor *Redford Prison - Visiting room *Palace Theatre, Manchester - Bar Notes *Although the programme wouldn't be recorded in High Definition until Episode 7351 (31st May 2010), this was the first episode to be shown on ITV1 HD (later re-named ITV HD) in a regularly scheduled simultaneous broadcast with ITV1 as an "upscaled" picture although test transmissions had been taking place in the Granada region since August 2009. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A drunken Jason sees the error of his ways; Steve rushes Becky to hospital, where they learn she may be pregnant; and Sunita arranges to view a house. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,130,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2010 episodes